Mistakes Made and Not Forgiven
by AngelsNeverCry
Summary: Severus reflects on his relationship with his wife. SONGFIC!


A/N: I am in such a depressing mood I had to write something depressing. So hopefully someone out there knows who Tim McGraw is. I am going to use one of his songs in this. Just To See You Smile. It is going to be sad so brace yourself.  
  
D: I own nothing of this except the story line. I am barrowing everything else.  
  
Mistakes Made and Not Forgiven.  
  
You always had an eye for things that glittered  
  
But I was far from being made of gold  
  
I don' t know how but I scraped up the money  
  
I just never could quite tell you no.  
  
  
  
Severus sat there smiling, remembering everything he had done with her and for her. Every moment he had laughed, every time he smiled. If you knew anything about the man you knew he wasn't very accustomed to smiling let alone laughing! Until her.   
  
Everything she wanted he gave her. No matter if he could afford it or not. He could afford most anything, but some things he had to negotiate a bit for. Even if she didn't say she wanted something, all she had to do was say she liked it.   
  
Like the engagement ring he gave her. It was a priceless jewel she saw in the wizard museum. It was the ring that Salszar Slytherin gave to his beloved before he died. It was a very beautiful silver ring with emeralds and diamonds going around circling the band. In the middle was a very large piece of the very rare blue diamond. He spent ages trying to get that ring, and finally succeeded. It was all worth it when she looked at him with tears in her eyes smiling so brightly.   
  
He was shocked when she'd said yes. He was nothing like the beautiful ring. While the ring sparkled and shimmered he seemed, next to her, like a bad joke. He felt so lucky that he had her. He would do anything for her.  
  
Just like when you were leaving Amarillo   
  
To take that new job in Tennessee  
  
And I quit mine so we could be together   
  
I can't forget the way you looked at me  
  
He even quit his job at Hogwarts for her. She wanted to work for a wizard school in America and they would never be able to see each other otherwise. He quit and quickly moved with her to the states. Albus had told him that he would always keep a place as potions master for him. Severus was not upset to leave, because when he told her about the very nice home he had found near the school her smile lit up her whole face like he had never seen it before.   
  
He knew that part of the reason she wanted to go to America so badly was because he friends Harry and Ron lived there. She did not get to see them often and he felt bad for taking that away from her. No matter how much he hated the two, she loved them dearly.   
  
Just to see you smile I'd do anything  
  
That you wanted me to  
  
When all is said and done   
  
I'll never count the cost  
  
It's worth all that's lost  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
They seemed to be very happy together. Suddenly times changed. She became very depressed and wouldn't speak to him. She would sleep in the guest bedroom instead of with him. When he tried to comfort he she would shun him. He blamed himself for her unhappiness. And it was his fault.  
  
When you said time was all you really needed   
  
I walked away and let you have your space  
  
Cuz leaving didn't hurt me near as badly   
  
As the tears I saw rolling down your face  
  
So that was that. He couldn't give her what she needed. She wanted space, so he left and bought an apartment in the city. He didn't hear from her for a while until he got a letter in the mail. It was papers for him to sigh for a separation. He signed them and decided to give them to her in person.  
  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
  
When you came walking up to me with him  
  
And I told you that I was happy for you  
  
And given the chance I'd lie again  
  
There was a knock on the door and he opened it quickly. There she stood. For a second that was all he could see, because he didn't want to see the rest. Standing behind her was none other but the boy he hated. Harry Potter was holding her hand, and she looked at him like this was the happiest moment in her life. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"Severus, I'm so sorry but I just can't be with you anymore." She smiled at him and slipped the ring into his hand.   
  
"I am very happy for you Hermione." He smiled his best smile and was amazed that he'd managed it. The only problem was that single tear that he couldn't suppress.  
  
"I will send you the divorce papers soon Severus. Then I will be out of your life forever." She kept smiling and he couldn't believe how easy this seemed for her. He was dying inside and she looked like this was the best day of her life.   
  
He held out his hand to the Potter boy and shook it .  
  
"She's a really amazing girl Mr. Potter. Take very good care of her." He quickly shut the door after that. He stood there for a very long time just staring at the door. Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart? No this had to be worse because his heart was in shatters.   
  
Finally he sat in the chair and cried. He cried more than he had ever cried in his entire life. He didn't know if he could stop. All He could do was ask himself what he had done wrong.  
  
A/N: okay I finally got that out of my system!! I am currently having writers block on my story 'When Tears Fall', but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 


End file.
